


Teaching Tool

by babe1984



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 17:51:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16937910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babe1984/pseuds/babe1984
Summary: #道具play##全员相互箭头向#





	Teaching Tool

“为什么我们要在这里看这群克朗开趴？”

米开朗基罗第二次向身边的哥哥提问，惹来了红头带的变种龟介于发火边缘的一声怒哼，和长兄的一副“我真是操raph都不服屌就特么服你”的痛苦扶额呻吟，

“因为我们计划要在这个外星聚会上偷袭克朗首脑，好在他身上种下病毒。”李奥纳多再次耐心地为幼弟解释，就当队长以为幼弟还未听懂，正打算用更加简洁的词汇给他讲解第三遍的时候，

“闭嘴！讨论计划的时候你又在脑子里养金鱼！”对犯蠢的米开朗基罗再也无法忍受的拉斐尔伸手摸出身边的石子，给了米开朗基罗一梭子。

“什么？！这跟我想的不一样！”最小只的变种龟对三哥的威胁充耳不闻，他突然跳了起来，整个上半身都暴露在隐蔽处之外，

“Mikey！你在干什么，你会被当成乌龟靶子的！”领队焦急地小声劝阻，

“我不想在这里看他们开趴！我还跟皮头约了一起去游乐场玩！现在过去还能万圣节大游行。”哦，老天，皮头一定已经在去游乐场的路上了，那里至少离这有七八条街！

“嘿，Mikey，听好了，”一直没说话的多纳泰罗取下了头顶的红外辐射眼镜，拎着绳带在手中晃着，他扭头看向撅着嘴，执意打算跑路的幼弟，

“如果你能在这里安静听话，拿到次脑的控制芯片，我就给你买一只美式热狗和香脆玉米卷。”

“可是我……已经答应皮头……”最小的家庭成员立刻对这份许诺表现出十分的犹豫——毕竟父亲教他要言而有信，答应的事情总是要做到，皮头早两天前都跟他约定好了，而且他确实很想去参加园游会。当然他也很想吃玉米卷，要知道他爱吃的那种泰式咖喱玉米卷在最近三个街区已经脱销了，他不知道Donnie到底怎么给他弄到这种零食，但那是D，是他的魔法师，总是能给他变着花样弄到自己最想要的东西。

随着下面一片“克朗克朗克朗”的呼声，好像克朗首脑快要来了，而米开朗基罗固执地站在那里，仍然在皮头和美式热狗玉米卷中间艰难地抉择着，这种煎熬的取舍，对这只年幼的变种龟来说，实在是超越他（心理）年龄的灵魂鞭挞和苦痛折磨。

“今晚你可以在上面。”紫头戴的撑起脑袋，抬头瞅着幼弟带着点婴儿肥的下巴，末了补充一句，

“成交！”橙色头戴的小乌龟立刻乖巧地趴了下来，仿佛听到口哨的小狗。

“喔哦！！！”这下轮到另外两只瞪着眼睛，一脸“卧槽”地看着多纳泰罗，

“Donnie你不会真的要……”

“为什么不，”多纳泰罗撩起一边的头带，重新戴上夜视眼镜，“我几时骗过他？”

“都是你把他惯成这傻样的！”红头带立刻愤愤地抱怨，

“你打他就有用？”紫头带的天才调整着头侧的旋钮，轻描淡写地反问。幼弟贴在他大腿外侧的脚立刻欢脱地晃了起来，对于看多纳泰罗怼拉斐尔这种戏码，Mikey向来不吝啬给予瓜子汽水爆米花的喜闻乐见。

拉斐尔顿时哑口，从他打小记事，自己的娱乐活动除了沙包弹球，《美食忍者》就是追在最小的弟弟屁股后面围追堵截。揍也揍了十几年了，而mikey也不曾因为年纪增长就不再对他作死，就算他今晚上揍了Mikey一头包，第二天早上Mikey还是会在他洗澡的时候往浴室里扔烟雾弹，他这棍棒教育换来的不过是风风雨雨，雷打不动的麦式作死。

而对此，家里另外鲜少被选作调戏对象首选的两只，在幼弟的教育问题上明明身负重任却总是纵容有加，让最近几年在追逐战中总落下风的拉斐尔心有余而力不足。

“我一直都知道你很宠他，只是没想到，”李奥纳多惊讶地压低声音，“床上地位的问题你竟然也有商量的余地？”

“Mikey才刚度过一次发情期，还有好多东西要学。”紫头带的变种龟撩起嘴角，不紧不慢地摸出吹管，将麻痹神经的毒素针剂填了进去，瞄准会场中央那颗粉色的气球。

最年长的变种龟斟酌着自家二弟意味深长的话里有话，一个突然萌生念头让他也笑了起来，李奥纳多在红头带变种龟看不到的角度撩起嘴角，与紫头带的那只简直如出一辙。

“可怜的Mikey，”李奥纳多为自家幼弟点了个蜡，声音里却听不出多少怜惜的成分。紫头带的变种龟闻言动作一滞，他没好气地放下吹管，眯起棕红色的眼睛迎上领队狡黠目光。

“Donnie，是不是我们该去买个团票围观下你久硬不射？”

身后的火爆兄弟伸着头恶俗地抱怨着，而冷色组的对视片刻，多纳泰罗从口袋里掏出一个小巧的东西丢个蓝头带的兄长，李奥纳多默契地接住，手腕翻转之下那个小玩意已然不见了——而这把高清无码的骨科py交易，就在众目睽睽之下，须臾之间，♂ark 成了共识。

“记得别把开关按到底，否则出了事故我可不负责。”

多纳泰罗干净利落地吹出毒箭，巨大的粉色气球发出一声怪叫，倒在一边昏迷了过去。

当夜，

“啊啊！不……求你Donnie…，我不要……”

“嗯…！！我要……放我下去……求啊啊啊……”

米开朗基罗泫然欲泣的哭声，混合着断断续续的委屈抽噎，像是某种甜腻的蜜糖，顺着通风管道飘进室内撩人心神，李奥纳多平缓地吐息着，结束了冥想。

“看来Mikey还是学了点新东西，”躺在他身边百无聊赖地翘着腿的红头带变种龟槽了一句，把漫画翻得呼啦啦乱响，“在上面不意味着就是当操的那个。”

“你是不是忘了，自己第一次学会这一课的时候什么样了？”

领袖翻身覆上对方的身体，抽出兄弟那本《美食忍者》大结局，瞟了一眼，随即在昏暗的烛火里露出邪佞的轻笑，像是享用猎物的餮足，危险又迷人。

“哦，Raph，我都不知道你能倒着看书了，”

他擒获了兄弟那双因为窘迫而有些不自在的翠绿色的眼睛，将它们钉在自己的视线里，拉斐尔仍然不太习惯这种时刻，虽然他们已然进行了无数次性爱，远比多纳泰罗的苦心孤诣放长线钓大鱼式的养成计划要早得多，拥有彼此。

可他总是会因为羞赧而显得不自在，却又硬不起除了生殖器和嘴之外的地方。

“Mikey还能倒背时间简史呢，我就不能倒着看书？”

红头带的变种龟堪堪回嘴，下一秒尾巴根处就抵入一个膝盖，温凉的触感让紧贴的部分涌出一阵滑腻，他克制住想要夹紧腿的欲望，那是另外一个陷阱。也不去看兄长慢条斯理地解下绷带的样子，那让会让他心跳加速，浑身燥热，就如同一份六分熟的牛排，没有太多血腥气，也足够鲜嫩多汁，等待着被茹毛饮血，拆吃入腹。

“啊啊啊啊——我不要了！！！太深了……我要下去……啊！！Don——！”

李奥纳多压迫在弟弟脖颈动脉上的犬齿还没来得及留下痕迹，Mikey那独有的，带着颤音的稚嫩尖叫声就戛然而止了。

well……

无论多纳泰罗是不是他们四个兄弟中最粗的那个，他都毫无疑问是最长的那个。

无论米开朗基罗是不是四个兄弟里最快的那个，他都毫无疑问是最“小”的那个。

对于隔壁房间正在上演一步到胃的人间惨剧，李奥纳多在不含而立之余，还是有那么一瞬间为自己的出卖感到后悔的。

可当他倾身含住拉斐尔的嘴唇，摸到枕头下面那个小东西的时候，这想法就立刻过去了。那个小巧的，光滑的东西，盈盈一握，比自己的尺寸略细，想必是多纳泰罗按照自己的尺寸制作，打算给幼弟上生理课的“教具”，他的手在枕下摩挲着，找到了那个小巧的开关。

性器胀痛，让李奥纳多微微略微颦眉，继而顺着温热的肌肉咬了下去，身下的身体立刻条件反射地弓起，贴入怀中，所有坚硬，湿润，柔软，都箭在弦上。他的三弟不论如何伶牙俐齿，脾气火爆，甚至对他恶言相向，拳脚相加，这一刻却是全情投入的顺服。

没有什么能让拉斐尔顺服，也没有什么能比拉斐尔的顺服更让他坚硬。

多纳泰罗说什么来着？

开关按到底？

他合上深蓝色的眼眸，将拉斐尔毫无章法的舌尖吸入口中，用力吮吸。

THE END


End file.
